1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable rotary brush cleaning device which may be used to clean the inside of a bathtub, or floors, or other household surfaces. The device has a machine body, a brush handle which is attachable to the machine body, and a variety of brushes which are selectively attachable to the brush handle. The machine body houses tanks which separately contain cleaning solution and water, pumps for pumping these liquids to the brushes, and hoses which connect the tanks to the pumps. These hoses ultimately lead to the brush and wet the brush bristles, thereby increasing the efficiency of cleaning. A motor in the brush handle selectively rotates the brush.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of surfaces located in the home require periodic cleaning by a homeowner. Some of these surfaces are relatively inaccessible and may only be reached by bending and consequently, a homeowner may hurt his/her back while attempting to reach these surfaces.
Various devices have been created which may be used to clean different surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,496 to Taylor appears to show a cleaning device comprised of a wheeled trolley with a motor driven pump to supply fluid to a rotary brush. U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,281 to Smith appears to show a turbine driven fluid powered rotary brush cleaner. U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,298 to Canaan appears to show a cleaning nozzle for a vacuum with means to feed a liquid detergent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,969 to Beryozkin appears to show a device for washing and cleaning a vehicle and is provided for general interest in the art.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.